


【闲萍】祟祟

by buzheng



Category: buzheng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzheng/pseuds/buzheng
Relationships: 闲萍
Kudos: 5





	【闲萍】祟祟

陈萍萍在家备课。穿了宽松的居家服，略长的袖口盖住手背，露出一截儿手指抓着黑色签字笔写教案。  
范闲拿着杯子小口地喝热水。他本来想喝可乐，陈萍萍皱着眉阻止他摄入更多碳酸饮料，硬塞给他一个哆啦A梦马克杯，把翻白眼的男孩儿安置到离自己远远的角落里去。  
范闲不高兴，气得要冒泡，咕噜咕噜，倚着墙眯眼去看他的陈老师，衣服领子太大，肩膀瘦削得挂不住，整个滑到左侧去，露出好看的脖颈和肩。  
啊哦。高中生发情随时随地，眼神一暗，恨不得现在就把人拉过来扔怀里操。  
范闲露出一个恶劣的笑容，决定对他陈老师好好表达一下自己的不满。他把马克杯放到桌上去，走到陈萍萍跟前把人提溜起来，蹲下去兜着他的腿，隔着裤子就去亲他的性器。啾。  
“我我我还要写教案——”  
陈萍萍惊呼，签字笔摔到地上，他双手撑在怂恿者肩上把他往外推，底下那处却开始隐隐有了感觉，一下一下挠他脆弱的神经。  
“别写了老师，可乐也不让喝，那您陪我玩会儿，啊。”  
范闲偏要挑这个时候去逗他，一只手钻到他衣服里去，煽风点火地戳他的腰窝。  
他微微喘息，不自在地扭了扭身子，低下头去看跪坐在他腿间的男孩儿。  
“唔、你不要……”  
他说话磕磕绊绊，简直要咬到舌头，范闲听闻轻笑一声，用牙齿扯下他的裤子，不要什么？不要帮您口交吗？可是您已经硬了啊。  
陈萍萍打个激灵，脸红得要命，膝盖一软就要往下滑，范闲用胳膊抄在他膝弯不让他后退，快要把整个人揉到怀里去。  
他顺着陈萍萍性器的顶端开始舔，舌头刺到马眼里，尝到一点腥甜味儿就闷闷地笑了，引得陈萍萍一阵抖，挺小声地说别舔，痒。  
范闲根本不听他的，从柱身一路往下，连两个睾丸也一一舔过，最后把他的性器水淋淋吐出来，观赏什么艺术品似的上下打量一番，张开嘴将他那东西整个含了进去。牙齿乖乖收好，范闲抬眼去瞧他的陈萍萍，见他眼尾带着红，一汪眼泪盛不住，要坠不坠地挂在睫毛上可怜得要命。  
范闲脑子里噼里啪啦一阵炸，心说怎么口了个妖精，干脆胳膊一用力把他揽得更近，性器也顶到喉咙口。  
“——！”  
陈萍萍搂着他的脖子发不出声音，来不及咽下的涎水从嘴里往下流，淫靡得要命。一阵酥麻从尾椎骨一路飙上太阳穴，他爽得过了头，脖颈向后仰去，好像濒死的天鹅。他不自觉地露出上下滚动的喉结，手指插在范闲柔软的发间，不知道是想离开还是意图插得更深，他从鼻腔里发出一点气音，像是衔着根救命稻草。  
范闲还含着他，用舌头去逗弄那根跳动的东西，嗦棒棒糖那样，还不忘调戏眼前这个人，“您告诉我，爽吗？说话，爽不爽，啊？”  
陈萍萍茫然地摇头，咬紧了嘴唇一言不发，那两片薄薄的唇肉几乎要被咬出血，他那些盛在眼眶里的眼泪终于掉下来，挂在下巴颏上，随着他细微的动作颤巍巍地抖。  
范闲给他做深喉，摆明了要听陈萍萍说点好的，陈萍萍完全受不住，腰也软了腿也软了，整个人要往范闲身上靠，他轻轻喊他，范闲，想……  
“您想什么？”  
范闲知道陈萍萍要射精，装模作样听不懂，稳稳地架着他，腾出一只手掐他的腰，不让他粘到自己身上去。他心平气和地哄骗陈萍萍，您告诉我您爽不爽，然后您想做什么就做什么，好不好？  
陈萍萍快要化成一块小熊软糖，脑袋昏昏沉沉到了极限，什么身份脸面全都不要了，弯下腰讨好地去亲范闲的嘴角，“爽，好爽，我想、唔，范闲……”  
范闲看着眼前这个濒临崩溃的男人，一颗心像被浸了蜜，他低下头猛地一吸，陈萍萍一下就射了，整个人被范闲接到怀里去，下巴垫在他肩上，沉在高潮的余韵里，微微张着嘴，被欺负狠了，整个人都是懵的。  
范闲含了一嘴的精液，陈萍萍的味道充斥口腔，他环顾四周没找到纸巾，干脆全咽下去，末了舔舔嘴角，拍拍陈萍萍的背，“您醒着吗。”  
陈萍萍趴在他肩头蹭蹭脸，晃晃悠悠从他怀里站起来，腿还是抖的，范闲以为他要走，急忙一把拉住了亲他手心，倒像是他范闲才是被灌了一脑子荤话的那个。陈萍萍脸更红了，一直红到耳根去，他低着头说，我给你拿瓶可乐。


End file.
